


The Blood of the Grail

by imprimatur13



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Ejaculate, Fellatio, Holy Grail Sex Toy, KotogilOTP, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: Only the greatest of all Servants can drink of the Grail's Blood, and live. Is Gilgamesh up to the task? (Featuring sex.)





	The Blood of the Grail

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the Fate route, when Kirei and Gil are at Ryuudou Temple, waiting for Shirou to appear. I kinda dispensed with canon in order to fulfill my weird vision, inspired by Gil's talking about drinking of the Grail. I don't really intend this as a serious fic, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It was certainly fun to write. ^_^

Kirei Kotomine was impatient.

 

Waiting all this time for Kiritsugu's child was not what he had intended. Just where  _was_ the boy? He had originally hoped young Emiya would be somewhat less... thickheaded than his father, but the truth seemed to be quite the opposite. Ah, no matter. Eventually, he would come. After all, the stage had been set for his arrival, and no pretender hero could possibly resist the appeal of the stage.

 

Still... bound to the Grail as he was, he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He called his Servant with a snap of his fingers. Bending the First Heroic Spirit to his will was, in its own way, quite satisfying; it let him feel a level of dominance he had never been able to, not since the events of 10 years prior. The way Gilgamesh bowed to him when he needed sustenance was with great apparent reluctance, but Kirei liked to believe that Gilgamesh secretly enjoyed being forced to reverse his habitual role as King of Heroes, and be reduced to a mere slave to his Master's slightest whims.

 

"What is it, Kirei?" Gilgamesh said.

 

 

"You know what it is, Gilgamesh. As you can see," Kirei gestured to the great Disc of the Grail in the sky behind him, "The Grail has appeared."

 

"Yes, and what of it? Don't waste my time with things so obvious as to be bordering on tautological. Please tell me there is something that lies behind those words; some subtext that could justify my being called away from the post where I have been awaiting my chief treasure; the King of Knights."

 

"But of course," Kirei chuckled. "I certainly do not mean to offend you, dear Servant," -- he relished calling the King of Uruk by such a servile title -- "but I do believe you may not be completely assured of victory over Saber, not as you are now."

"What victory do I need? She will be glad to submit to me; for her not to do so would be insane, to refuse being welcomed to her rightful place in my treasure-house would destroy any chance she has of living to her full potential as my favourite toy. You doubly insult me, Kirei; implying that my most precious jewel would be anything less than of perfectly sound mind. Furthermore, implying a King's treasure could surpass him in ability is simply ridiculous. I worry about your own sanity, at times like this."

 

"Even so," Kirei said, "I would like to ascertain that nothing should happen. What's the harm of erring on the side of caution?"

 

"Hmmph. What do you plan to do, then?"

 

"Well, as I was saying, the Grail has appeared, and more than that: I am connected to it. Its curses flow through my body."

 

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite proud of yourself, thinking yourself the great one for being able to channel these curses no worse for it. However, you must remember that  _I_ was the one who  _drank_ from its tainted waters 10 years ago. Rather than simply let it flow through me, it flowed  _into_ me, and filled me. And yet, it did not conquer me, but I conquered it. I withstood its attack, and asserted my own dominance over what was, again, simply one of my many treasures. And so I shall do with young Saber."

 

"Yes, yes... And so now, I see no reason why we cannot reproduce that ritual... with some slight changes, perhaps, fitting for the circumstance."

 

"Oh? My interest is piqued, Kirei."

 

"I shall allow the curses of the grail to flow through me, and into you. In this way, my body will refine them to a substance most agreeable to your exquisite physical form, that their power may be most efficiently assimilated into your person."

 

"Your body... don't tell me, Kirei, that you are--"

 

"On your knees, Gilgamesh," Kirei commanded.

 

"What?" Gilgamesh roared. "How dare you demand that of me now?"

 

"On your  _knees_ , Servant," Kirei said, using his final Command Seal.

 

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Gilgamesh said, forced to his knees by his Master's compulsion.

 

"Maybe I am," Kirei said. "So what? All you care about is achieving what you want, yes? Allow me to help you."

 

Kirei unzipped his pants, revealing the largest phallus he had ever seen. It was throbbing, coursing with the black mud of the Holy Grail. He knew it was part of him, and yet, he could still hardly comprehend the sheer scale of the thing. He had seen many penises in the past, during his search for some form of pleasure (outside of killing Emiya, which was fairly short-lived) over the past 10 years, but this one was truly imperious. He could not believe something so large could be attached to himself.

 

"Wh-what  _is_ that?" the King of Heroes asked. "How could you possibly... I mean..."

 

Kirei was somewhat glad to see the King of Heroes blush, confronted with the true might of his manhood. In all their previous sexual encounters, Gilgamesh had never truly been taken aback like this. Sure, he was glad to submit himself to Kirei, but only with the implication of "I'm submitting myself to you, simply because it's easier for me to let you do all the work." This, however, was on an entirely different level; even if he had not compelled him with the Command Seal, but instead simply revealed his twitching, humongous member, he couldn't be sure the Servant would not have simply fallen to his knees and begun to--

 

"Now suck," Kirei said.

 

* * *

 

 

Gilgamesh, for his part, had spent much of the last millennia sampling the various forms of hedonistic satisfaction available to him, including the carnal. In fact, his Treasure House of lovers could easily provide just as much entertainment as the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon. However, even he, could not believe the size of the thing before him. He blushed, of course; it was only natural one would. It did not, of course, constitute any degree of lessening of his own sexual prowess. He used to joke with Enkidu, that his greatest Noble Phantasm was, after all, within his pants. (Enkidu used to refer to Gilgamesh's anus as the "Gate of Babylon", but memories of that particular nickname were too difficult for the King to think of, at the moment.)

 

At his Master's command, he managed to enclose the full penis within his mouth. As an essentially spiritual being, it required very little effort to suppress the gag reflex to the extent necessary to let Kirei penetrate him deep in his throat. His uvula was tickled, creating a pleasant sensation he rarely felt in the past.

 

Kirei moaned like a woman. "Yes, Gilgamesh... The Grail's blood courses through my veins, driving me insane. Take it all from me."

 

Gilgamesh decided to make the most of his accumulated experience in genital manipulation, and licked the shaft while smoothly bobbing his head forward and back.

 

Kirei moaned like a thousand women, like the educated prostitutes of ancient Uruk's alleyways, the choicest of whom would fill Gilgamesh's harem. "Ahhhhhhhhhh... ohhhhhh.... it's coming...... take it all, Servant!"

 

Gilgamesh was well-prepared for this moment. He knew, that not even the most disciplined penis could resist his golden tongue. He drank the fluid running like a river from its tip.

 

"Hmm. This isn't what I'm used to," he thought, considering the dark, viscous fluid pouring from Kirei's hole. "But it tastes better than the finest wine in my collection."

 

He continued to drink it. He continued to drink it. He began to idly wonder if its seemingly eternal supply would ever be exhausted.

 

Kirei, as if anticipating his question, said "Oh, of course this is the full extent of the Grail's power-- at least, such as we can access at this early time. Why, is it too much for you,  _King of Heroes?"_ He sneered at Gilgamesh, the blond demigod only barely able to cope with the full power of the substance coming into him.

 

* * *

 

 

Gilgamesh realized, reluctantly, that he had no way of ever containing what stood above him and in him. He knew there was only one way to solve this issue, and wipe that smirk off the stupid mortal's face.

 

"Gate of Babylon," he thought to himself, causing a short blade to materialize in his free right hand (the left was busy guiding Kirei's organ into his receptive oral chamber). This blade had no name, but it was the original version of the one used by Zeus against his father Cronus. It would serve a similar purpose here. (Gilgamesh himself was certainly no stranger to rebellion against the gods, so he thought he may as well pay homage to another legend who rebelled against his creators.)

 

He sliced an arc in the air with the knife, cutting Kirei's penis off at the base.

 

Kirei moaned now, again, but very differently than before.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH"

 

 Gilgamesh spat the thing out of his mouth, still writhing. He watched it twitch on the ground, as it expelled what little was left inside.

 

"Was it good for you too, Master?" Gilgamesh asked, smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in large part by Ninata's "Sabbath", as well as Misos's "Shoot the Messenger". They did well.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861316 - Sabbath  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506741 - Shoot the Messenger


End file.
